


that was a lie... obviously...

by 1TS_4_L13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :(, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oneshot, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Sad, Sad Oma Kokichi, Vent fanfic, anyways enjoy lol, kokichi's death, pls don't hate me, this hurt to write, vent - Freeform, ventific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TS_4_L13/pseuds/1TS_4_L13
Summary: 'you're alone, kokichi. and you always will be.' the harrowing words stammered his head.-"I-It's getting... harder to breathe, so... Please, can you..."-"Hey, can I ask one thing? You want to ruin this game but...-You kept saying how fun this game was"---"Why do you guys hate lies so much? There's only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know? And some of them are only white lies, or lies to be kind to people... If you deny all of that *just* because it's a lie... Then that means you guys are just terrible at being lied to! Seriously, the worst!"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 73





	that was a lie... obviously...

**Author's Note:**

> here are the emotions I bottled up since last month and didn't let out irl so i'm writing about (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

His face was fair pale, and his stomach filled with dread. His fingers tingled, and as the poison spreaded, so did his angst. His back was completely numb. His vision was close to blurry, but the was far from blind, yet. He heard Kaito's rambling. He sounded eager, ready to finish all of this. The killing game. And so was he. He knew all the lies would come to an end when everyone found his dead body against the press machine. He had been trying to stop the killing game from the very beginning. Pretending to be the mastermind and revealing the supposed truth about the outside world to the others was all planned by him to discourage another killing from happening. Or at least it should.

He heard Kaito cough. He seemed ailing despite the fact he had drank the antidote. What...? Something was not right. And so he knew they were runnnig out of time. He was already regretting this. Of course he wanted to keep living, but for the sake of the rest, he had to give his life to Despair. His back started aching and burning, and he could feel the poison travel through his veins. Was it worth it, though? Giving up on his life for the others? Yes, his life was miserable after all, and so was his past. Everything was falling apart. But still...

And thinking of his classmates just made him think of 𝘩𝘪𝘮. Why couldn't he just forget him for once? He just wanted to let his feelings die along with everyone's lies, but he felt like his love might live on forever.

It hurt to think that the last words he'd ever remember were those whom hurt the most to hear, though.

'You're alone, kokichi. and you always will be...'

The harrowing words stammered his head. It hurt. It hurt so much. It ached more than the venom running through his body, rotting and staining his blood. To know he had fucked up so bad that Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective and the saccharine guy whom believed in everyone, hated him. And he could not even blame him. Not after all he had said. Not after mocking Kaede, despite the fact Kokichi missed her too. Not after ridiculing Kaito and the rest. He fucked up. 

And so he was going to end this. End this killing game. Use himself as a stepping stone to Hope. Even if it mean dying and giving his life to Dangan Ronpa.

He finally took the guts to talk. Every word spiked his throat with Despair. It hurt so bad... "I-It's getting... harder to breathe, so... Please, can you..." Kokichi spoke, his voice worn out from holding his sobs back. He gestured Kaito to move towards the press' buttons. And as he did, he stopped midway. Kokichi frowned, his stomach forming a knot.  
"Hey, can I ask one thing?" he inquired, turning to look at Kokichi. He sighted, knowing this would slower his plan, and slowly nodded. "You want to ruin this game but... You kept saying how fun this game was". He stopped there. A voice inside his head threatened him to lie. He had to. He had to lie. How else would no one care after his death? Specially his beloved Shuichi... He had to lie to protect himself. But he had to stop the lies. He had to stop hiding. 

Yet, he wasn't going to let his dying words be a bunch of lies. And yeah, that was ironic. All his plan was a lie. He was the embodiment of a lie. But a part of him wanted Saihara to truly know him. To feel bad for him. To take care of him, comfort him. But that wasn't going to happen. But maybe, just maybe. Maybe if Kaito told him who he really was, he'd pray for him in the afterlife. Just maybe. "That was a lie... obviously..." he muttered, feeling his eyes start to water. "H-how could a game... that you're forced to play... be fun...?" The words stabbed him in the chest. "I had to think this game was fun to survive... I had to lie to myself!" he yelled, shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't tell if it was because of his sobs or because of his not-so-far death.

His knees locked, walking heavily stiffly towards Kaito.

"You little..." his mouth went agape. Kaito couldn't tell if he was lying or not but acknowledged that he was really pulling at his strings in order to get him to work with him. Kokichi felt his eyes on him, but he refused to look back. He couldn't look at his eyes again. It would just make him feel more pain. "The bastards that created this game to toy with our lives... and the shits enjoying it..." he cried in anger. Kokichi's body felt cold. He stared at his hands, which started blurring. He closed his hands into fists. "They all... piss me off! Th-that's why... I'm willing to do whatever it takes... to end this game!". He snatched Kaito's jacket off of him and sobbed, walking to the press machine. 

He used his scarf to dry the tears off his cheeks. Black stars danced before his eyes, even though he was pretty sure only he could see them. He felt like a ghost, floating towards darkness at a slow pace. He didn't feel his body. He could barely walk anymore. But the clock was ticking too eagerly. As he walked to his inevitable death, his knees gave off, and made him fall. Of course, Kaito rushed towards him and helped him up, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Something lifted him up. He felt it carrying him to the press machine. He wanted to move. He wanted to fight back. But he couldn't. He regretted planning all of this. He just wanted to end this fucking game. He wanted to end all of this. But not this way... He tried to get rid of Kaito's grip, resisting himself, his legs and heart sore. He cried. Maybe too loudly. But he didn't care. "I don't wanna die!" he thought. "I don't wanna die, stop, stop!" He tried to yell but his lips were sealed with pain. Every time he tried talking, a million knifes would stab his tongue. "I wanna go see Saihara-kun..." he muttered. It felt like slipping away from real life and flying towards his dreams. But of course, that wasn't the case. Not yet.

He wanted to be with Shuichi. He wanted to tell him everything. About DICE, about his past, about his games and all his lies. But now it was too late. "Hey, Kokichi." a voice called. He slowly turned his head to Kaito and hummed. "I guess you weren't that of a bad guy after all" he scoffed sadly. He pressed the button and let the machine start. He smiled back and turned his head back. He made Kaito's sleeve slip, so it was outside the press machine. This would end Hope. This would end Despair. This would end the killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> totally not reflecting myself into a videogame character again haha,,,,  
> yeah  
> I hope you guys liked my vent !! lol  
> pls comment if u liked it uwu  
> bye !! ＼(￣▽￣)／


End file.
